1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window molding for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an automobile as shown in FIG. 2, a partial section taken along a line II--II in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 illustrating in detail a portion encircled by a circle III in FIG. 1, a circumference of a window glass 3 is fixed with an adhesive 4 to a flange 2' of a window opening 2 of a vehicle body 1 depressed from a general surface of the vehicle body 1, and a window molding 5 of a resin has a leg 5a extending through a clearance between an inner peripheral wall 2a of the opening 2 of the vehicle body 1 and an edge of the window glass 3 into the adhesive 4 so as to be fixed thereto, so that its head 5b covers a clearance between the edge of the window glass 3 and the inner peripheral edge of the opening 2 of the vehicle body 1. A reference numeral 6 illustrated a rubber dam. The window molding of this prior art type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119 issued Aug. 21, 1979 to General Motors Corporation.
With this arrangement, however, there is a tendency of fine particles such as fine sand or dust to enter between one edge of the head 5b of the window molding 5 and the inner peripheral edge of the window opening 2 in intimate contact therewith. Moreover, the edge of the head 5b of the window molding 5 and the inner peripheral edge of the window opening 2 move relative to each other owing to twist and vibration caused in travelling of a vehicle. Such a relative movement causes the fine particles such as fine sand and dust present between the edge of the head 5b and inner peripheral edge of the window opening 2 to damage coating films of the vehicle body thereat resulting in rust in the proximity of the window opening.